The Pharaoh and his Keeper
by Anime-needy
Summary: Atem, the pharaoh, ruled over 5000 years before. He was a god on earth, but doesn't even a god need a guardian to protect them while mortal? What if his guardian, a female, became entangled into his life, even with those who were his enemy?
1. Chapter 1MOOOOO

Just in case no one could figure it out _'don't own…'_ is usually thought by of the younger in habitant in the mind of Yugi and the '**_Yugi-oh…'_** is the person within the millennium item…

Or in plain Anglais, this is '_Yugi' _thinking, this is_ '**Yami**_' thinking. And try finding the disclaimer!

* * *

"Yugi Moto I challenge you to a duel, however the Pharaoh is not allowed to assist you in the duel, understand?" said the girl hidden by the cloak, none of us could figure out who she was, her voice almost sounded familiar to me because of a dream I had once. I had goosebumps on me for no particular reason and shivered before I'd said "Yes, but if I win you'll tell us who you are." "Deal." She replied behind the cloak. But I should tell you the other half of the story first, and if you want to know, I'm Yugi Moto.

#past#

One day, out of the blue, Marik and Ishizu, his sister, came to see us: Tristan, Joey, Tea,Yami and I, but said they needed to see Yami the most. They also said that someone had appeared to them and requested that they see the Pharaoh and that because of this person's status they weren't allowed to say a thing to us about who it was. Although Ishizu said that I was supposed to accept the challenge the woman would soon after propose she also mentioned that I'd like her (she looked at me with the 'she's cute enough even for you') Marik had agreed readily to his sister's comment adding that she had great eyes (that was worse and made me go a nice shade of cherry). This started to make me a little nervous and very confused.

I thought, 'What is this a date or a duel? What are they trying to pull on me?' Joey asked, "When is this person coming?",and Tristan decided to comment, rather dumbly, in my opinion, that, "Whoever this girl was couldn't be better than Yugi in dueling, I mean only Kaiba can give Yugi a run for his money nowadays…"

Marik just looked at him contemptuously and then coughed something that sounded suspiciously like idiot. Of course the person we'd then been waiting for had appeared looking like one of those magi in on of Ryou's RPGs to where we didn't even see her garment! She looked at Tristan and I think the room temperature dropped several degrees.

Tea, who'd been unusually quiet throughout the experience, said, "Hello, I'm Tea and this is Joey, Yugi, and Tristan." to the girl in a cheery voice pointing to each of us. The cloak, which hid the girl's face, turned to her and replied back gently a greeting but called her Tashi (1) and gave no name back (at this point we were all slightly weirded out and Yami sounded more then just apprehensive about who this person was).

And unfortunately for us (mostly me) it was only the beginning of an excavation into Yami's past, umm, how should I put this, aah 'relationships'…

(Yugi's P.o.v.)

'Well Marik's comment about Tristan's remark was right…'

-Previous minutes-

(Joey's thoughts)

'This chick is beating Yugi, nobody can do that! It's impossible! No, wait he summoned the God Cards, nothing can go wrong now!' (AN: Famous last words) Out loud "Go Yug, you've got her now!" (Tristan) "Yeah!" (Tea) "Go Yugi, you can do it!"

(Marik's thoughts)

Look at Yugi's companions they think he'll beat her. Hah! They really don't know who they're dealing with! hack…never mind they _really_ don't, it's not nearly as funny as I thought it'd be now…'

(Back to Yugi's P.o.v.)

'_She's a really tough opponent, but she's not nearly as annoying as Kaiba, with all his snide comments, in fact all she does say is "your move" when my turn comes. I wish I knew what her face down cards were, but I have a very bad feeling about them. I wonder how she'd do against Kaiba, 'cuz if she manages to beat me, he'll want to challenge her.'_ She finally said something, however it was not comforting.

"You're about to have your house of cards tumble down, as they say Yugi, sorry." And she was right I lost. Everybody was silent for a moment but then out of courtesy I decided to speak. "Hey that was a great duel Ms. Ummmm… you never did tell us your name. Would you mind telling us now? Or are we not supposed to know?"

"It's Taniya; my name is Taniya? May I see the Pharaoh now? Please?" considering I was getting goosebumps again I decided to let Yami handle her. '_I like her name it rolls off the tongue, like water, Ta-ni-ya_.'

(Yami's P.o.v.)

'**_How_** **_can she possibly be alive? It's been over 5000 years since I saw her last! Still…'_**

(Yugi's P.o.v.)

The girl, who was now designated as Taniya, upon seeing the Pharaoh undid her cloak and revealed what she was wearing as well as what she looked like. Which was a very form fitted armor that kept her vital parts covered but was still rather revealing (think The Mummy 2). Although the most interesting piece on her was the necklace that looked similar to the Millennium Necklace except the eye was vertically pointed and the circle inside was not a circle at all but a sun, a symbol of the god Ra and it was not nearly as simple but intricately carved and studded slightly with jewels. On the collar of the pendant in Egyptian, it said 'To those who shall harm will the Wrath of Ra be bestowed upon.' not that anyone should care right now or could even read it except the Egyptians in the room.

She had black hair that nearly gleamed blue, in a very long braid, and green-blue eyes to everyone except Yami who saw golden eyes.

Anyway she walked up to Yami, glared at him for a whole minute, slapped him, and then started to kiss him, meanwhile the rest of the inhabitants in the room were slightly embarrassed about the whole situation or just stunned (seeing the serious Yami making out with this chick was just too much, besides they all thought he was gay).

(Yami and Yugi mentally speaking)

(Yugi) "_If I got slapped like that and then forgiven like this I'd do it more often_."

(Yami) "**_No you don't…especially since she definitely cracked something_**."

(Yugi) "_Yeah I think you're right, but_ _do you know who she is?_"

(Yami) "**_She is or was my head bodyguard when I was Pharaoh but she disappeared just before I destroyed the Shadow Games and never came back…_**"

(Yugi) "_Something tells me she was more than just your bodyguard…"_

(Yami) "**_What would that be?"_**

(Yugi) "_Because she's kissing us senseless anyway, do_ _you know why she even slapped you in the first place_?"

(Yami) "**_She'll probably tell after she's finished kissing us_**."

(Yugi) "_How long will this heaven last?_"

(Yami) "**_Another 3 minutes or so_**."

(Back to Yugi P.o.v.)

"Eh hmmm…" the discreet cough coming from Ishizu snapped Yami and I both from heaven, oh well.

"Pharaoh, would you like us to introduce her or do you wish to?"(This is Ishizu talking) Yami, thinking he was already in trouble anyway, decided to introduce her "Everyone this is Taniya of the Nile. She was Head of the Royal Guard during my reign as Pharaoh, she was also one of my most trusted and loyal which is why she is wearing that necklace and that's why Marik and Ishizu couldn't say anything against her will because without me to countermand the action her word is or was law. She was only my guard, and very, very good at it."

Of course, after this statement everyone, including Taniya, looked disbelievingly at him. Then Taniya started to laugh at his face saying in between giggles "Oh! How do you expect them to believe that, you idiot!"? (More laughter) "You never were good at lying to people and that one time we spent rehearsing!" (Eruption of giggles) "That was so horrible, the only way you convinced them was because you were half dead asleep, Yami!" the laughter abruptly stopped and she just murmured to Yami "Sorry." Everybody was then very confused, heck, even I was confused but at least I got told later.

More excitement happened when Bakura (the good one) came to say hello and she pinned him to the ground, knee to his back and bending him backwards with a knife to his throat saying,

"Thief!" and "Give me one good reason why I don't kill him…"

Joey, Tristan, and Tea tried to plead his innocence but Marik and Ishizu stood indifferent to the cause, they knew the thief was there in the millennium item, but considering he is one of my friends I asked Yami to make her stop and he did. All he said was:

"He's not a threat.Stop."

And she obeyed, after that I took over my body again and she apologized to Bakura. He said "It's all right, just a simple mistake."

I found out that she didn't have a place to stay so, being the gentleman that I am, decided to invite her for the night to stay and that's when it got really interesting. She said "No, I'm sorry, I can't."

The next day I found out why she apologized…

Flashback 5000+ years ago…

_The newest trainee guards looked at her with shock; they weren't expecting a Female as First **and** Head Guard to the Pharaoh. One of the trainees decided to speak their mind on the matter while she had her back turned. _

_" I heard she always misses her target. She doesn't even duel, so I've been told. She probably slept her way to the position" _

_At this the man who'd said it had a fine nick of blood trailing his neck just scathing his coronary artery and behind him was a dagger about 6" in length lying on the ground… Taniya looked at the man with the look of a snake and spoke. _

_"Hold your tongue or next time I won't be so nice, never insult the Pharaoh in **my** presence again. **Understand**?"_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"_Go get your wound compressed or the floor will be covered in blood. Now everyone else, let's begin the training, shall we?"_

_-Several hours later-_

"_Dear Ra!" _

_She was never going to teach a class again she was better off teaching fish to walk then the trainees! She nearly killed three of them for their snide remarks but her Pharaoh told her she was not to kill anyone in the class. Right now she was where she was supposed to be, guarding her Pharaoh, making sure no one would enter his chambers unless summoned or if it was of true urgent matters. _

'_Though if he summons anyone it'll be one of the mistresses…ugh… Why did Seth introduce that man to the world of sex anyway?_

_(Inward sigh) I guess I'll never really know…' and inside the chambers was a loud "Kthunk!" and other crashing sounds…_

"_Oh, what's my Pharaoh done this time?" mumbling softly to herself as she went past the intricately decorated hallway that led to his bedchambers and bathing area, where he stood over the tub, cursing at it in several different languages. He also was trying to hold up his towel, but failing miserably for he tripped again and stubbed his toe on the tub. He then groaned in pain, grabbed his foot and started hobbling around. Because of this truly funny site, Taniya couldn't help but giggle. She stopped when Yami looked up at her, his amethyst eyes glaring at her and daring her to laugh again._

_(Yami's P.o.v.)_

'_What is Tani doing here? Wait, she probably heard me fall. (Evil grin) I guess I'll make it worth her while for her to have come in but what? ( lit candle popping up over his head as he gets an idea) Wonder how she'd take it, hmm…it'll be fun teasing her a little… that was the reason I helped design her armor…'_

_(Taniya's P.o.v.)_

'_Oh dear Isis what is Yami up to, after all, he doesn't grin evilly for no reason! He's coming closer…"_

_(Third person P.o.v.)_

_Yami pinned her to the wall behind her and leaned in till their noses were touching and brushed his lips against hers. He watched as her eyes changed from the calm but deceptive waters of the Nile to the fiery brilliance of the sun. He always thought it was fascinating, but he was the only one who saw it occur; usually when they sparred or dueled, Tani said that it was because he was descended from Ra…_

_Yami was tempting fate as he teased Tani further with his eyes glowing amethyst from the candlelight. He said to her, _

"_Do you wish to deny me, Tani?" speaking softly so his voice was slightly husky. _

"_I can deny you nothing, Yami." _

_What she said made his heart stop for a moment because he knew she meant every word of it. He then abruptly decided and tilted her head, assaulting her lips slowly with undying patience until his request for entrance was granted at which he hungrily explored. The hand that did not keep her still pinned to the wall trailed from her face, against her neck, and down her spine loosening facets to her armor as he went. Feeling and hearing her armor loosen around her chest she squirmed to escape the sensation, unfortunately it caused her armor to loosen further. Yami watched as she steadily grew more reddened under his gaze._

"_Why are you embarrassed, Tani?" which caused her to grow all the more red. He smiled and led her slowly to the bed so her armor didn't fall off so easily.Having her beneath him. "So will you tell me now?" he whispered._

-end of flashback-

Yugi woke up instantly,yelling, "Yami what the hell was that! Please tell me it was all just a dream and not one of your memories, please!"

"**Afraid not, Yugi, it was one of my memories…"**

"No wonder why she didn't accept my offer! She was probably afraid that you'd molest her! Wait, why did she call you Yami without hesitation and why were you calling her Tani? I'm so confused…"

"**I wouldn't have done anything to her! We called each other by casual names when we were alone though I nicknamed her Tani. We met when we were about 7 or** **8 years old for crying out loud! I was running away from the guards and ran into her near the riverbank; where she then proceeded to cure my fear of the waters by** **nearly drowning me in them without getting me killed by crocodiles, so there!" **

"That's even worse than how Joey and I met, you have serious issues to deal with surrounding that woman don't you?"

"**You have no idea…"**

(Yugi POV)

Well after having _that_ **lovely** conversation with Yami about how he seems to handles women (ahem very poorly ahem), I was constantly disturbed by bad mental images of whatever else Yami did to her. Then I heard a knock at the shop door, and it just happened to be the girl I had been yelling about to Yami roughly two seconds before.

"Yugi, can I come in? I have a favor to ask." She sounded slightly unsure of me as I went to open the door. It was slightly chilly outside and I saw her shivering, so I opened the door and she just stared up and down at me for a moment.

"Do you always greet your guests in your boxers, Yugi, or is Yami rubbing off on you? Don't worry, I like that shade of purple and you fill them up nicely." She was smirking while I had gone beyond the shade of red thought humanly possible. "Sorry. I'll be right back…" I turned around to go back to my room, and I had a slight suspicion she analyzed my backside too.

**Five minutes later**

I came back down, fully dressed, and saw Tani at the kitchen assembling ingredients for breakfast. From the looks of it, it seemed to be pancakes, bacon, and eggs. From the stairs I asked, "Ummm…are you sure you want to cook? I mean, do you even know _how_ to use a stove or anything else?" She looked at me like I was a fool and said, slightly annoyed, "Yugi, I was imprisoned somewhere in a nice, tiny, dark room watching what went on in the world since I had left, as I'm sure Yami's told you, right before the end of the Shadow Games, with something that was a window. I mean, how do you think I learned Japanese (and several other languages), pure dumb luck? And I slapped you, Yami, because you dared to think and accuse me that I would ever willingly leave you alone. But the stupid pendant wouldn't let me come back to help you." She started tearing up as she said the last sentence. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was pretty sure Yami had a flashback about the incident that had occurred, which was followed by a slightly depressed moment. He then asked me if he could take over for a moment or two and I said sure.

"Tani I'm sorry… I was just angry… I wanted you to come back… I wanted to marry you!"

The sobbing had stopped out of pure shock. She gazed at him with a confused look on her face, though the tearstains were still there.

"Never mind, I don't want to know, Yami. Yugi, I came to ask if you would take me shopping seeing as I've never been to a 'mall' in Tokyo before, would you mind?"

I got back in charge, thinking Yami was in shock right now, after all, she just so easily dismissed his declaration of love and all…

"Ummm, sure I have nothing better to do today. Do you have any money to go shopping with?"

"Well if the museum begs to give you over one billion dollars equivalent in U.S. money in yen for one of your less loved items and you take it, does that mean you have money to spend?"

I was pretty sure my jaw had dropped somewhere near the ground.

"What did you have to give up getting THAT?"

I questioned her with slight exclamation.

"Uh, my 5,000 year old Egyptian money and one of my daggers…"

(Later that day in the mall)

'_You know I think I'm seeing a trend_.' thought Yugi. '_All she seems to be getting are things made of cotton, silk, linen, or fur and it's all gauzy, none of it hugs her curves. Is she a naturalist?_'

'**…**'

'_Hey, Yami are you all right? You haven't really said a whole lot since this morning._'

'**Hmm? Oh, sorry Yugi, you forget she's Egyptian. (1) Light, gauzy clothes fit the atmosphere and climate for Egypt, and (2) it's much less a hassle than heavier cloth anyway.'**

'_Well she's got one problem she's not in Egypt anymore. It snows here as you found out last year Yami and that was a fiasco_!'

(Now in the swimsuit department)

Oddly enough, we encountered Ryou in the female swimwear, so I just had to ask him what he was doing there. (2)

"Oh, I'm here to get a bathing suit obviously." He stated.

"Then why are you over on this side?"

I asked and he replied calmly,

"Because I look great in one, didn't you know! And because Kaiba requested I get a new one, you know, Kaiba's kinky that way!"

and he winked at me.

"Sorry to interrupt the info-fest here guys, but who's Kaiba anyway?" Tani asked.

Ryou answered, "He's the owner of Kaiba Corp., he's obsessed with beating Yugi, (_he'll probably be contacting you soon_), he's tall, got a gorgeous body, wonderful wit, great in bed, he's kinky, imaginative, rides…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I don't think she or I for that matter, wanted to know what Kaiba's like in bed!"

Having yelled loudly enough to attract some odd stares from other people to officially feel smaller than I already am, which is an amazing feat, Ryou said, "Relax, I was just pulling your strings Yugi. I think shopping has taken its toll on you, why don't you sit down and Tani and I will model for you." Whispering to me,_ Bakura_ said to Yami, "Didn't think I'd notice what you called her did you, eh, **_King_** of **_Games_**?" and then saying in a louder voice,

(Ryou back in control) "Alright Taniya, let's go browsing."

**(Third person POV)**

(While browsing)

Tani started talking "Hey, Bakura which one the gold one or the purple one, I'm leaning towards the purple one, but I really like both designs." Ryou, looking at the swimsuits she'd picked out, and then side-glancing at Yugi commented, "Oh, I'm sure you do, honey." While battling with Bakura in his head

'_I wonder where she got that pallet scheme from?'_

'**_Do I actually detect some sarcasm in that thought? Praise Ra I'm finally rubbing off on you!_** (Bakura begins weeping in joy about this)**_'_**

'_No I was just seriously curious about it. I have no real clue how or why she picked those colors.'_

(Bakura stops his happy dance, sweat drops, and starts weeping at the stupidity of his other half)

On the outside Ryou said to Tani, "Well, grab those two and a few more and we'll go model for Yugi, okay?"

(They are now in adjacent changing stalls)

"Oh, I wanted to say thank you for the other day when you jumped me." Tani looked in the direction of his changing room and asked why. He responded, "You got the kink out of my back that Kaiba put in the day before."

"Is that why you said he was kinky?"

"Umm, not really, but when you look at it in that way it makes a whole lot of sense."

"So is he the overpowering, dominatrix in the relationship or are you?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious and besides if he is I understand, Pharaoh was like that most of the time, well, except for certain _occasions_, so if you need someone to complain to and all…"

"Well, I'll just tell you Yugi's a little shy in that aspect…"

Meanwhile outside in the swimwear department…

"Hey Yugi, how's it going? What are you doing here on the girls' side? Did one of the girls force you to come help them shop?"

Mokuba asked from behind Yugi, who turned to face him and said, smiling slightly,

"Well ummm, kinda, she's new and didn't want to go alone and since I'm the only one who knows her she dragged me along. Hehehe…"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "_Okay_ and just who is this girl? Does she have a name and what does she look like?"

He inquired, moving his head around looking for this girl. Stopping since Yugi hadn't said anything yet, Mokuba asked,

"By the way, have you seen Bakura anywhere? I've been spying for Seto to see what he's bought to wear."

'_Huh, Ryou didn't mention anyone looking for him, oh well guess I can give him away.'_

"Uh yeah we met him here, they're trying on swimsuits now."

Then there was a rustling noise followed by SMACK! CRASH! THUD! "UGH… I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BAKURA!"

and there was Tani on her hands and knees in a small, very little covering royal purple string bikini looking up at them with scarlet across her face.

They, being testosterone-infested men, just stared wide-eyed and jaws dropped at her body and the position she was in, staring mostly in the direction of her chest… "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _TWO_ STARING AT! DEAR RA! MEN!" She screeched at them while getting up. "You act like you've never seen a woman scantily clad before! And stop staring below my neckline level or I swear I'll cut off your precious assets!"

That got their attention instantly and they stopped staring at the wrong places. "By the way, who are you, anyway?" Pointing at Mokuba with only a slightly annoyed look on her face "I'm Mokuba Kaiba miss…ughh…what's your name ma'am? Yugi hasn't told me yet."

"Wait, Kaiba as in Kaiba Corp., or the Kaiba Ryou's dating? Oh, Yugi hasn't told you yet? Well then, I am Taniya of the Nile River, (sweeping bow and grin) and I was my pharaoh's head bodyguard, in _all_ aspects, a _long _time ago." Walking back to the changing room she glared at Bakura and hissed, "If you ever do that again thief, remember that the Pharaoh was trained to kill as well as I. And he does not take lightly to those who wish to take his possessions…"

**(Over to R/B's mind)**

'_Bakura! Why in the Bloody Hells did you do that! Seto's gonna kill me!'_

'**_Just trying to help my favorite pharaoh out!' _**Bakura replied cheekily.

'_She threatened to practically castrate us! Then what could Kaiba do to me? Lay on me!'_

'**_Well, doesn't he technically do that already?'_**

'_Oh trust me, there's a lot more action involved, especially groping!'_

'**_I wouldn't care to know, seeing as how I prefer women!'_**

'_You don't know what you're missing…_'

**(Fast-forward—now at Kaiba's mansion door)**

**(Darth Vader music for doorbell)**

Kaiba, not the butler as assumed, opens the door. Looks at Ryou and Mokuba, then side glances at the other two. "Ryou, Mokuba what are _they_ doing here and who is the girl-person-thing? What is she wearing, and Ryou, can you get one?"

Everyone sweatdrops.

10 minutes later…

Everyone is in the kitchen area drinking tea. Kaiba daintily takes a sip of tea, and Ryou reminds him to keep his pinky up. Kaiba glanced at him, Ryou looked back, then they stealthily slinked away to Kaiba's computer room…

So the others were now just casually sipping their tea, when Yugi suddenly asked, "Hey Mokuba, you ever seen Kaiba in drag?"

Mokuba started to choke on his tea while Tani calmly asked, "What's drag?" Now Mokuba is choking on his crumpet…Yugi answered Tani. "It's when a male dresses as a female. Or vice versa." "Oh we had a couple of people like that in court." "Really!?!" both Mokuba and Yugi exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the computer room…

Kaiba stands over Ryou, who is wearing a new swimsuit, while Kaiba is dressed in his usual Lolita dress with a whip in hand…

So that's it for this chapter. Near the end, we obviously lost focus on where this was going in the first place, but we've got a good idea now. This is the result of sugar. You should have seen what happened last Halloween…we have a yodeling band as a result. Guess what the name is!

This is the author please forgive my rambling beta/co-author she's a little loose in the head and had to have a certain scene I wrote spelled out for her to actually get it… bye!

So our band is called…The band formerly known as but still commonly called The Future Drunken Yodeling Hitchhikers who Steal Cars while Playing Star Wars Monopoly in Their Bling-blingin' straitjackets and fuzzy boots (also in their miners' hats and road construction worker pants, p.s. they're grammatically challenged pyromaniac rednecks).


	2. Chapter 5

"The only way people should be allowed in our minds is if they want to be tortured."—this quote is from the author (anime needy) about the both of us it also doubles as the warning for this chapter.

"Why would we own Yugi Oh? We're certifiable nuts people, get over it!!! Stupid disclaimer."—grrring from anime-needy.

Mokuba, Tani, and Yugi now done with their tea, crumpets, and questions related to dress were extremely bored just sitting there so Mokuba stood up and exclaimed "Hey! Since you've never seen Kaiba Corp. before, Tani, how about I give you and Yugi the tour!"

Yugi and Tani looked across to each other, shrugged, and said to Mokuba "Sure."

**A little later on the tour **

They had finally gotten to everything except the computer room… and were proceeding into it when they heard a scream come from the room, well that just made them rush faster to it they were confronted with a strange site. Mokuba turned to Yugi and said, "I can now say yes to your question earlier, and that kind of scares me just a touch." Yugi nodded, and then looked at Kaiba and Ryou tilted his head and commented, "You know you're doing that position wrong, Kaiba. You've got him tied wrong and you are so going to hurt his back that way and that is not the purpose of that particular position." "Yeah big bro, you should use something else when tying him up. Cuz' that's gonna chafe or something like that." Mokuba stated. "Silk's a good bondage cord." stated Tani. The boys looked at her weirdly. Kaiba stared at all them "Will you stop critiquing my ways of fu—"

The door burst open

"Hi Guys! It's me Tea! Hey I wanted to invite you all to go dancing tomorrow night! Oh I hope you don't mind my dropping in so suddenly Kaiba-kun!" Tea said in her annoyingly high pitched voice and stated also "Kaiba-kun you're binding him _all_ wrong, well, I'll see you all tomorrow! Don't forget it's all for friendships' sake!!" Ryou being the one to wake from sleeping through the sermon first said, "Okay, umm, we will be there." and then said to Taniya laughingly "I know this is kind of odd, love, but could you get that kink out again?" Tani looked at him a little spacey but then nodded and got, yet again, the kink out of his back that Kaiba put there.

Yugi and Tani were then promptly sent away with Kaiba a little miffed at everyone but he still decided to go dancing the next night anyways.

_Meanwhile, late at night in a dreamer's realm…_

_They met in a cold, dark passageway, beneath the opulent outer layer of the palace, in the dead of night, when no other soul stirrred... though the tunnel was cool to the touch the air was charged with something akin to hate, or was it? "Bakura…"she hissed in the dank dark, "Why, Kitten, did the pharaoh have no need for you tonight?" the thief spoke silkily. She edged closer wanting to attack, yet couldn't. Now, both were far too close to the other for any comfortable purposes... "What are you here for Tomb Robber?" she almost moaned because his heady scent surrounded her intimately..."Only for you, Kitten, only you." he whispered softly in her ear, trailing her face with his finger and bringing his lips to hers..._

Tani shot up in bed, sweating a little, and started to murmur, "A dream, it was just a dream...it means nothing, not anymore." Getting out of the bed she went to take a shower, hoping, if anything to presently wipe away such a memory...it devoured her so…she closed her eyes '_Just like he had that night..._.' she shivered in the warm liquid.

**The Next Day**

Tani arrived at Yugi's house at 10 am. They had breakfast and talked, though Tani avoided questioning when she replied that she hadn't slept much as to why that was.

"So, Yugi," changing the subject for the umpteenth time "what should I wear to this dancing thing?" He looked at her a moment, " Something that looks nice, but not sluttish, wear something you can keep cool in considering how hot it gets in clubs and don't wear too short a skirt that's asking for trouble from the assholes at the club." She smirked, "I'll find something that fits your wishes at least a little okay?"

Most everyone was dressed in his or her normal clothes except Ryou, who Seto made dress to kill or maybe it was Bakura, no one can rightly say, Yugi who was in a darker version of his usual outfit, Tea who was dressed in her dancing outfit, and Taniya who arrived last in a long trench coat. She just watched everyone else in her trench coat for a while sipping on water she'd ordered. When they all arrived back from the dance floor for their first round of drinks she said " Dancing has gotten worse since I've gotten back, that's so sad. Tea you said you were a good dancer not a whore!" Tea snapped back "I am not a whore, and what do you know you haven't danced yet!" Tani replied, "Your dancing as you put it is nothing more than a _heathen's_ way to arouse a boy! Of course I haven't danced yet I wouldn't fit in, I can _actually_ dance!" Tea furiously yelled "Oh Yeah? Prove it!" "Fine." Tani replied darkly and took off the trench coat revealing a fully slit skirt in belly dancer fashion with a top covering her breasts and little else, though still a secure hold. She walked in front of them all and closed her eyes and thought back, tuning out the distracting music of this era to the steady drums of her own and began her dance. Her steps and her movements were hungrily only by the two who knew the music and all the steps she would take: Atem and Bakura. They remember well that day she had danced, and was never allowed to do so again, because the pharaoh deemed it unwise to have such a temptress in the dance, well that, and nobody was happy to have the Roman fools looking at her. Ryou looked over to Yugi, he was staring just as himself intensely at the woman before them…

'_At least I'm not alone in my appreciation of her abilities…_'

'**_Awwwww, Ryou likes my Kitten, does he? _**' '

_Huh, what kitten? There isn't a kitten here; you didn't get another pet to maim did you? _'

'**_No, silly hikari, the kitten is dancing right now, and of course I wouldn't hurt her… she's my favorite pet, after you of course._**'

'_Right… and we all know just how much you take care of me…you're a horrible psychiatrist Bakura_.'

'**_Well at least I haven't billed you yet, hikari. And besides you don't need the lovey dovey crap the brat has to deal with his darker half_**.'

'_Huh? Really? But anyway, I thought she was the pharaoh's umm… 'chick'?_'

Ryou felt Bakura grin wolfishly '**_Only by the light of Ra_**.' Ryou felt like pulling at his hair or Bakura's

'_And what, pray tell, does that mean exactly?_'

Bakura still smiling, '**_She was mine in the deep darkness of night, beneath the eyes of all above. And I think you triggered her memory of that very notion when you called her love the other day…_**'

' _Hey, that's just something we Brits say to a lovely lady or really any lady above a certain age, it's not my fault…!_'

'**_And I think you're in denial, and not the river in Egypt, by the way._**'

' _I can't be in denial, I barely know her, and she's a girl, I'm not bi, Bakura._'

'**_That's what you'd like to think wouldn't you? Besides you're staring at her like any normal male would any way just with specific attention to anything below her midriff, which is where belly dancing is important anyway._**'

'_No I'm not, I just like the music._'

' **_Look, hikari, you have a list of things about her you like about her, I can start reading it off to you if you want…_**'

'_No I don't!_'

' **_Your sounding like a two year old and here's the list; you like: Her hands, feet, the way the light hits her eyes, the way her hips move, her voice when she yelled at you, her…_**'

'_Okay, okay, okay, I get it **I** like her, but what the hell am I going to do, I'm dating Kaiba remember? I really don't want to break off that relationship I like him a lot!' _

' **_Oh really, then why is his list so much shorter?_**'(Her list has about 15 and growing, b/c Ryou's still watching her, and Kaiba's has 'bout 5, two of which concern sex.)

'_You probably added onto hers…_'

'**_Nope, sorry, I have my own list of personal reasons thank you very much. Why would I do that? I'm your psych. I've got to make you see your problems, not mine. _**'(He has a pretty long list too, about her, and a nice long list of why he hates Kaiba…-)

'_Okay so how are we going to do this, umm get-the- girl-operation?_'

' **_Oh, little hikari, just leave that to me, I've got a plan…_**'

This all happened in an exceptional span of 10mins. Or so…

ThenYugi suddenly changed into Yami and stood up and strode to Tani stopping her continuance of the dance. Seeing Tea in near tears and wanting to stop the dance before it's end; some particularly nasty looking guys were staring at Tani, that irked both the bearer and resident of the millennium puzzle. All Tani said to Tea was "See, I told you, but don't worry, I sure you'll get better…" Tea ran out, with Yugi, who momentarily glared at Tani, running after her. Ryou and Bakura both thought '_Well, that was convenient_.' Tani looked as Yugi left, understanding showing in her eyes and a very tiny smile on her face. She then passed Ryou and sat down gulping down the water in her cup. Ryou just stared at her completely ignoring Kaiba's death glare of I-will-kill-you-when-we-get-home (Bakura was going over the plan with Ryou again).

Unfortunately for Bakura, well Ryou actually, Kaiba was drinking something a little harder than soda: try whiskey (since he thought sake was well, gross, at least in his opinion). Kaiba's mind state was slowly crumbling from highly organized library to the sty of a teenager's room complete with the pizza smell from somewhere… and the only one who noticed was Joey. So Joey took Kaiba somewhere slightly quieter, outside the dance club, next to Kaiba's limo so that he could see him off safe toward Kaiba Corp. and asked leaning in closer to Seto

"Was' up Kaiba why so glum, man? Are you alright?"

Kaiba's watery eyes look into Joey's softly concerned ones and something snapped in his head, his logic broke in twine and he sobbed into Joey's shoulder. All Joey could get out of the muffled sobs was

"Ryou…sobbing…ungrateful bitch…more sobs…cheater… a sob followed by a hiccup…and couch permanently."

Even though he was a blonde he at least could get a slight pic. Something along the lines of how Ryou having stared at the dancing guard, hell they all had, was somehow cheating and there were going to be severe consequences on Ryou's part. '_Ouch_.'

"Kaiba, man, we all stared at her, and besides even if he doesn't care about you, I still do, a lot, actually."

Joey confessed this slowly not quite comprehending what he'd said until afterward and his eyes got big, but then again Kaiba's were saucer wide and sober now, he whispered

"You do? Mutt I thought you hated me!?!"

"I only dislike you a little when you call me Mutt!"

Joey said quickly after. Kaiba always on the up take said

" What if I show you the real meaning behind your nickname, Joey?" breathing in his ear and opening the limo's door invitingly. Joey caught in the moment said "Sure thing," daringly adding "Master Kaiba." wagging his eyebrows (since he had no tail) and went in the limo. They drove to Kaiba Corp.

Back inside the club

(AN: Remember those unsavory characters briefly mentioned for the reason of stopping Tani dancing? In a distant voice: Well they're back….)(Effiel's 'Blue' playing in the background)

People from the gang were quickly dispersing at an alarming rate and unluckily for those that remained (Ryou, and Tani) this was not good for their survival ratings or so it seemed. So a least one guy came up to the table, he actually wasn't that bad looking (for a brunette) he just gave off negative vibes (a.k.a. evil) and spoke to trench coat girl

"Hey pretty, wanna hang out wit' me instead of this loser here wit' the jewelry?"

She looked at them annoyed, and said,

" Not really, you don't seem to be much competition."

Several of his friends currently joined up and he said,

"Pretty please, pretty lady?" she flatly replied without looking up

"No. Now go away."

"But little lady, if we don't get to take you your oh so boring friend here won't live through the night."

Ryou felt a knife to his spine and stiffened. Tani looked between the punk and Ryou, smiled secretively, and said

" Oh well if you put it that way, I guess I have to come with you since my companion can't take care of himself and you are so very obviously the stronger man here."

Picked up her coat and started walking with them. Ryou took a sip of his soda and waited for about ten seconds after they'd taken her out the door and followed after switching control over to Bakura.

'_Are you sure we'll get her out safely?_'

'**_We could've taken them in the club, but Kitten always makes chasing her hard and she can take care of herself to a point…_**'

'_So then why are we even following them?_' Bakura stopped and frowned a moment and thought to Ryou

'**_Remember when she threatened us in the store, well she wasn't kidding her claws have plenty of blood on them, but the Kitten never wanted to acknowledge defeat or conceive being out numbered…_**'

' _So she's overconfident?_'

'**_Not for the time period she's from on a fair fight she could easily kill them all but with the advantages of technology and medicine on their side… she could very easily be overpowered or overwhelmed._**'

'_You really care for her don't you?_'

'**_Care is too shallow a word for Kitten. She is a mix between my salvation and my sin, very similar to you, my hikari. Now silence I'm still tracking them. _**'

They found the troupe in an old rickety building with her tied to a chair bound and gagged.

'_How'd that happen?_'

'**_We'll ask questions later, Ryou, later_**. **_For now let's just get them away from her._**'

(Gangster's Pov.)

"Well pretty lady, let's see just how pretty you are." The brunette sneered while taking his hand to her face in a sound slap. "It'll get rougher," seeing the red besmirching her cheek, "if you don't be a good bitch and cooperate with our wants and _needs_…" At this point there came a loud crash from above and a light thud to the ground.

(Third person pov)

There stood covered in dust Ryou, though in actuality Bakura, with a ticked off expression on his face. Bakura grinned evilly as he started trapping some of the group into the shadow realm. The main evil guy, in desperation, cut Tani's ropes and used her as shield with a long dagger to her throat saying,

" If you don't stop, little punk, the chick gets sliced."

Bakura stopped for a moment and glared at the guy while proceeding to punch another guy out. Soon, about four guys had surrounded Bakura. He stood there now motionless.

"Haha, not so tough now, are ya? Afraid of your girlfriend getting hurt, huh?"

Bakura raised his head, stared him straight in the eye, and smiled his evil smile. He then promptly kicked two of the guys surrounding him, then hit the other two's heads together, rendering them unconscious. He then ran so fast, it was like he had disappeared and reappeared behind the leader.

"And if I didn't care about her? What could you have possibly done then?" he hissed, before hitting him on the base of his neck, also knocking him out.

"Of course, how was he to know that you do care for me, Bakura?" Tani asked him.

All of a sudden, part of the building they were standing next to (A condemned building) fell off near them, burying the leader underneath it.

As the dust settled Ryou took control and asked Tani

"So mind telling me why you didn't help getting yourself free? From what 'Kura tells me you're actually pretty good with hand on hand combat and considering my encounters with you I'll take what he's saying as truth. So…?" he led off.

Tani replied "So, I just wanted to be rescued for once, I did have that fantasy once upon a time. Besides now I owe you, my gallant thief, a debt."

Stepping closer his body and whispering in his ear lightly, "Do I not?"

Ryou switched to his darker half and a glimmer appeared in his eyes "Kitten," he directed at her, grabbing her wrists to face him properly "What is the reward?" inching closer to her face.

She smirked slightly "Isn't it obvious, tomb robber?" he smiled softly and talking to Ryou for a moment,

"Well, Kitten, it seems my lighter half has an apartment nearby, want to go there?"

She snuggled into his shirt, "You know we won't make it farther, 'Kura."

The gleam in his eyes turned humorous "Lost your sense of adventure, Kitten?"

She scrunched her nose up in distaste "No but I don't think we'll find the Pharaoh's throne room here in Japan."

He chuckled lightly " We could look for it in the museum…"

Her eyes went wide for a second then narrowed

" No. Just lead the way to your hikari's apartment, please, Bakura."

He kissed her forehead, "Alright you win this time Kitten."

And grabbed her around the waist possessively leading the way to 'his' apartment.


	3. Was it all dream? 6

Bakura always woke up before Ryou, if only for a little while, and then crashed again later. Yet while he was awake or maybe it was while he was sleeping he had sensed something was wrong about where he was. He across the bed (strangely the bed didn't seem like the one he'd been in the night before) and low and behold there was Kaiba. He personally hated him and preferred women, but since his hikari was happy he'd go with it for now. However that isn't the relevance of this particular morning's discoveries, he heard Seto mumble Joey's name lovingly, this stirred his anger because if this guy was going to keep Ryou, he had to be totally faithful and nothing less. Bakura retreated to the soul rooms and entered Ryou's without knocking, of course, he was a thief, knocking wasn't in his policy. But he made a startling discovery there too.

Now, it wasn't like Ryou to not sleep peacefully at all, but the small smile on his lips and the way he was curled into his pillow was suspicious. So he leaned in closer and peered into his hikari's dreams. Bakura backed out almost immediately, flushing at the scene that had lain before him, the pharaoh's guard, Tani, although Bakura called her Kitten personally, it had always made her mad and he liked the spark in her eyes, that molten gold had been an addiction, but the fact he hadn't shared any of this with his little Ryou, and all the contrasts between the two everything from their aura to their skin and all the various sounds, plus the sheets were sliding off rapidly. Bakura retained everything of that one glimpse he'd seen, regaining composure he grinned wickedly, he was going to tease his hikari mercilessly for this one and to think Ryou thought that he wasn't even interested the female populace. He left as quietly as he'd entered and crashed in his room, falling back into the dream he'd forgotten.

Seto Kaiba woke up as per normal, left the bed, and went to shower. While showering he realized how sore he was, getting out and wrapped in a towel he glanced at his bed partner, Ryou. Somehow it didn't feel right, he was the seme, he rarely let Ryou on top and only at times when he felt that Ryou was insecure in their relationship or was crying. It usually fixed their problems, sad that their relationship was mostly based on sex, he dressed and left the room to the kitchen for coffee to clear his head of the weird dreams he had that involved that mutt face Joey. If he cared to compare that unwilling partnership it'd be like that anime show Inuyasha between the half demon and that wolf-demon Koga with Yugi as Kagome being their only link to calm acquaintance ship. These thoughts of course were before he'd consumed his precious draught of life, coffee.

He then pushed his adulterous thoughts away to he far corner of his mind and reverted into his cold business self, while waiting for everyone else to get up. All that dancing that everyone else had done the night before was probably why he'd been grumpy today. Well, that and the fact he'd listened to that Tani girl and all her strange hints about his past, they had both been drinking a little bit and she just started talking about how she'd never pick out that Ryou, who looked an awful lot like Thief King Bakura, wound up with me. Who, she told me, had been High Priest, named Seth. I told her I knew about some of that crap with that girl named Kisara.

She looked at me sadly, and said "You know that's why you were never comfortable with another woman again, you'd only take men to bed after that."

I didn't care to respond to that but to what she said next, I did, "Let's see, you slept with a lot of anonymous people, but you also slept with Atem, who was your cousin by the way, and that Joey's former incarnation and don't worry, you and I hated each other. You thought I was a bad influence on Atem, plus you said that I had too much power seeping in my veins, that I wasn't human. You're probably the second most intuitive person to realize that, besides 'Kura of course."

I was a little stunned but then I said, "Why would I sleep with either of those two? And how the hell, if you were Atem's bodyguard, know Bakura? Wasn't me sleeping with Atem technically incest?"

I shuddered a little bit thinking of how that would be like me sleeping with Mokuba. She then said, " Well considering in Ancient Egypt that brothers and sisters of the Royal Blood were often married? You sleeping with Atem was not that odd, although it made me a little mad and I let Joey's incarnation guard you two, plus you were lonely. So I went on patrol and that's how I met Bakura, of course his stupid nickname for me, just got me really ticked and that was he wound up on the floor the first time, but any way that isn't really important, now is it?"

This confession of course led to me ask " So were you unfaithful to the pharaoh?" she looked at me with colder eyes than mine and said " Why, yes, I was, but then again, so were you." She glanced at Ryou with something of longing in her eyes. I had to ask "So what was his nickname for you? And did I get any creepy nicknames?"

She stared at me like I was speaking in tongues and then blushed a little while murmuring, "It was kitten, and no you didn't have any strange names to my knowledge but I never stuck around for that stuff anyway."

I had a questioning look on my face and she snorted and said "You have to ask your boyfriend why he named me I have no clue."

Our conversation ended there as the others came back from dancing for a bit, I decided not to tell anyone about her confession because it was rather insightful about her and myself but that doesn't mean it won't ever come up in the presence of Yugi or Ryou especially if their in the same room, I'd love to see their reaction. Kami-sama, I love coffee.

Elsewhere

Tani woke up feeling like she'd been fucked so senselessly it was ridiculous and she couldn't move enough to get up with Ra that morning. " All I can remember is what happened at that club, they all dance like idiots, but at least there alluring idiots," speaking to her reflection in the mirror, "and I look like I haven't slept all night either! Bast I'm completely sore but I have no clue as to why… Ugh… well better go talk to Yugi, that is, if he isn't too busy with that person he left with last night, this morning, hehehehe."

She took a shower; felt a bit better, got dressed and left toYugi's house.

-at Yugi's house-

Yugi didn't really want to get up, feeling as if he'd chased someone all night, though he was pretty sure he hadn't, but was disturbed by movement in his bed! Looked around to see what it was and out popped a small Black kitten with a white mask on her eyes and the Egyptian symbol of Fertility on her chest.

"AAAAAAH! What are you doing here little cat?"

'**Let me talk to the cat Yugi…**'

'_Umm… okay sure Yami, go right ahead…_'mumbling something like '_it's too early for this'_ as he left for his soul room.

Yugi transformed into Yami and he spoke to the kitten, " Bast what a surprise what are you doing here? I thought you were busy this time of year, especially with the Nile flowing, and it being breeding season amongst the animals and such…" the kitten curled up in his lap, stretched and thought to him

'_Prrrrecisely. That is why I am here little__Atem. Did you forget that you lovely little guard was not human or did you never figure that out? She is the daughter of Isis and because of that she is tied to the Nile. Meaning that at the moment she very fertile because of 'the Nile flowing' as you so put it, little god. And there is a problem, something happened last night that was not as it should be. What you are living today and remembering of last night did not happen even little Laela (Lay-la)(1) does not know what mischief has been caused. She may very well be with child, not that it can be helped, and although there are now technologies that could take the child or children but I highly doubt she will wish to go through with such a thing._'

Yami spoke, " What do you mean Taniya is maybe pregnant, nothing happened last night!" the kitten looked at Yami with a disbelieving look on it's face,

'_Little god, did I not already tell you that last night as you know it now did not happen? And I will be staying with you, to make sure everything goes smoothly, although since I know the players, that may not be possible_.'

The doorbell rang downstairs, even Yami knew that it was Tani downstairs, it had become a morning ritual for her to show up and have breakfast with them. It was nice since Solomon Mouto was dead and the house was empty aside from the two of them (Yami and Yugi). The kitten leapt up off of Yami and let him get ready to go downstairs,

Yugi thought '_What a great way to start the morning with absolute certainty that last night was all a lie and we all had so much fun last night, even Seto! I guess we're doing the real rendition of that Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream_.'

When he opened the door Tani smiled for a moment then suddenly and wobbly collapsed in Yugi's (Yami's) arms. "Sorry," she said, " I don't seem to have any strength today, must be because all of you tired me out last night… Can I sit down somewhere?"

Yami guided her to the couch where she sunk into it with a sigh and fell dead asleep. Yami shook his head and sighed "Guess breakfast is off the menu for her today… So Bast want something?"

the kitten was pawing at a bag of scallops

"I don't want to know how you opened the fridge and is Tani okay?" Bast replied while licking a paw,

_' I am not going to educate on how having sex all night tires the body and mind, young one, I was fairly certain you already knew from past experience…hmmm? She will be fine with sleep, but she'll probably be grouchy._'

What will happen next? Do any of you want to find out? Please answer through a review! And do you like how the story is going at the moment? …. TELL ME, I'M DESPERATE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 7

Dream sequence:

_Ryou just gazed at the beautiful women in front of him, basking in the ethereal glow of the moon. "You're odd, love, women don't usually have such sexual stamina or strength." "Are you complaining my docile thief?" Taniya grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. Ryou smirked " No, not really." Leaning into his ear brushing hair aside, "I'll tell you a secret, if you're good. I'm not at all like other women." He idly traced the curves of her body and then to the lines of her stomach. "Oh really…" and he then proceeded to kiss up her body…"_

"BLEEP-------BLEEP--------BLEEP---------BLEEP----"

And then Ryou groggily put his head firmly under the pillow trying to drown out the annoying and, in his mind, evil alarm clock. "Seto, darling, please kill the alarm clock!? Seto?"

Realizing that no one was there, he was a little worried, getting up to kill the alarm clock or at least silence it.

'_Stupid alarm clock and I was just in the middle of what a least felt like a good dream…. Damn I can't remember any of it, what time is it?_'

thinking to himself for a moment before Bakura could start to add annoyance his day. The alarm clock blared 8:31 am.

'_Wow. I'm up later than usual what got me so tired and why am I so cranky? Usually I'm a morning person…oh wait … all of us went dancing last night didn't we? Huh, who knew that'd get me temperamental, and just where is Seto?_'

' **_Dear Ra just shut up Ryou, you babble like a girl! And Seto's in the kitchen probably…and why were you dreaming about Tani anyway? I thought you didn't like women…_**'

Ryou could feel Bakura sneering at him as he proceeded to become awake…

' _I don't remember dreaming about her, I just remember that it felt good whatever it was about and just why would I be dreaming about a girl anyway. I'm not bi…_'

Bakura appeared in astral form to him with a rather condescending look in his eyes… "Uh huh…so why was that dream bordering between XX and XXX then? And why does it feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"How am I supposed to know? Well let's just go to the kitchen already."

So dressed and ready to supposedly face the world, he went to encounter Seto with Bakura grumbling something like cheater…

Seto was at the table drinking his beloved coffee and reading the newspaper, business section of course, looking up at the noise generated by Ryou's shuffling, "Good morning Ryou. Did you have fun last night?"

"Morning Seto. Well, I had an okay time I guess but just what were you and Taniya talking about so conspiratorially? Though for some reason I'm a little grumpy this morning like I didn't really sleep that much or something but all we did last night was crash…"

Kaiba sips his coffee, " I'll tell you and Yugi what we were talking about later when we see him anyway. The answering machine picked up a little bit ago and it was Yugi. He says that all of us need to come to his house around noon-ish, meeting of some sort, important etc. etc…."

"Okay. That sounds good, after all what could it possibly be about, nothing bad right?" queried Ryou.

Seto looked at him for a moment "Hopefully not. Can you make pancakes this morning?" "Sure."

Mokuba rushed in "Did I here that pancakes were in the works?!?"

Ryou and Seto both said "Yes." At the same time, Mokuba looked at them a moment

"Creepy, just a tad creepy, guys."

Several hours later at Yugi's house….

The ding of the door indicated another person or persons finally arriving to his house, Yugi had food on the table for everybody.

'Looks like Seto, Mokuba and Ryou are here, finally. Is Tani up yet? (looks over toward the couch sees a limb fall touching the floor but no real living movement) Nope.'

"Hey what took yous guys so long?" asked Joey who was paitently waiting for a reply and the muffins in the oven. Seto glared at Joey and advanced closer "That's none of your business mutt face…" Joey leapt out of his chair "Hey…!" Tea got between the two of them her voice stern and slightly loud, "You two **_will_** behave. Yugi has an important announcement about something about last night."

"Tashi, Seth, Joseph, shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!"

Tani was at that point awake and very pissed at the noise created. So she got up and started toward the table, unfortunately she lost her balance with a resounding "Ahhh…!" and Ryou caught her or at least became the softened pillow, Ryou helped her up, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, are you alright?" he walked her to the table keeping her balanced with her leaning against him.

Both Yami and Seto glared jealously. Yami was the first to speak. " Tomb robber, get off of her!"

"Contrary to popular belief , I'm not Bakura right now."

Seto jibed "And it's not like she actually slept with the guy anyway, oh wait she did."

Both Yami and Ryou shouted "What!" Ryou almost drops her and Bakura glibly caught her, invoking the wrath of both Seto and Yami.

Bakura glared at Seto. "Just how drunk did you get her last night?"

The cat leaps to the table and exclaimed, "You got her drunk?!? Why are High Priests soo stupid!?!"

And there was silence…. Crickets chirping….

Then Joey said, "Did that cat just talk?" Yami says, "We need to talk."

Yami becomes Yugi and he begins to tell them what happened the night before.

"First off, whatever your memories of last night are, they didn't happen." Side glancing at Seto. "Well most of them anyway." Yugi told them more about it and Tani exclaimed,

" I know why this happened. You all know who Loki is right? Well lets just say I won a bet a while back and that this, whatever it is, is payback."

AN : Review or you don't get to see what happens next….

Enjoy!

COMMENTING WILL HELP SAVE THIS STORY'S LIFE, SO JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!!


End file.
